Forum:Can't get a pearlescent!
No matter how hard i try i just can't find any pearlescent weapons/equipment! I'm on playthrough 2.5 of secret armory and i've used the floor glitch to loot the armory without time constraints 4 times during "Super Marcus Sweep", i've killed crawmerax by myself more than a dozen times and looted lone lance chests dozens of times. i've yet to see a pearlescent weapon during play or even some of the rarer legendaries (i get nothing but volcanoes, firehawks, unforgivens, equalizers and and defilers from crawmerax, w/ the exception of one orion). i've hit the level cap from the numerous crawmerax fights and have noticed that, especially in the armory, crimson lance chests almost never spawn gear or weapons near my level. have i outleveled some of these pearlescents and legendaries or are the chances of me picking them up really that narrow? thanks for any help on the matter : I personally did not get my first Pearlescent until my 100th kill on Crawmerax. There are many people that have not personally found a Pearl in game at all. They are very rare spawns. That said, If you are looking for loot at your own level from the Armory, try doing the glitch on the It's like Christmas mission. Crawmerax also drops almost every item in game possible, so just keep trying if you are looking for something specific, it should eventually drop. You can also try the Trading forums to trade/ request an item from someone who plays on your system. -- 04:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, sweet, i'm pretty new to the game so i just was unsure. i've heard of people making a "pretty good run" on the armory and coming out with 2-3 and i was just confused. but thanks alot! why not give in and make your own legit pearlescent gear but the way there is no playthrough 2.5 so would you people kindly refraim from useing that term there is just playthrough 1 and playthrough 2 and i don't give a rats ass what you think me and other people that don't like that term Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 00:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) okay, I have to ask. oh great admins of the official unofficial Borderlands Wiki, how has this ted kid not been banned yet? he has yet to post anything constructive, insults people the second his(objectively incorrect) opinions and nonexistant spelling/grammar are brought into question, and in general just seems to be trying to start fights whenever and wherever possible. for god sakes, the second page he started got locked an hour after it was made to prevent a flame war. there was a freaking DON'T FEED THE TROLL warning on the first forum page he made after it became apparent that he's a 10 year-old who thinks he's the reincarnation of Caesar or something. he's not going to stop being a belligerent ass, and I honestly don't see why he's allowed to keep posting this rubbish. Back on topic, it took me 200 craw runs to finally get a pearlescent, and it was a Jackal, of all things. fortunately in the next 200 I got a nice Serpens, an Undertaker, and my oft-mentioned Invader-sight Nemesis(how the Crimson Lance ever got ANY foothold on Pandora with these things floating around, I'll never know). just keep trying and eventually the Gearbot will smile on you and give you something decent. eventually. maybe. EvilTiki788 06:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - a very good question evil. and we have noticed his troubling lack of constructive edits. and i do, in fact, get requests from sysops for the surgical strike ban hammer. the problem is, he is within policy restraints on this wiki. i wrote them and i have checked. however comma, if someone were to write a referendum for ban(link), notably similar to the referendum for adminship, his future could be decided there by the community.) Veg Note: Trolling is not a banable offence here at BL Wiki. -- 03:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i agree, not very helpful... but thanks! i got that the chances of these weapons occuring in the game was pretty low, but i guess i just can't quite comprehend how ''low ''-ironvirus33916 22:24, June 9, 2012 I can (attempt to) get you a pearl gun. I've been told I have sickeningly good luck when it comes to finding pearls...I average about one pearl every three Crawmerax kills. Montybrady 02:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) im not 10 years old im 26 i just don't like certent ways ppl play this game or the terms they use by the way i know all the ways around the rules on here but im not gonna post them mainly cause i dont want any copy cats for your infomation if i wnted to i could have a friend of mine take over this website or give me the rights to this website but unfortuantly he don't have a computer at the moment but if he did all id have to do is give him the web address so if i was you admidistrarors i would watch who the fuch you push around or you would secretly be working for me or my friend and the bad thing is you would not even know it Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 03:38, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 23:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright, i'm good. Got a (decent) serpens and a (worthless) omega w/in ten Craw kills of eachother. So i'm satisfied. --Ironvirus33916 07:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC)